wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (album)
"Yummy Yummy" is the fourth Wiggles album which was released on the March 12, 1994. The accompanying video was a released on the September 11, of the same year. You can find information on the cassette release of this album here. Tracklist All songs written by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page, except where noted otherwise Australian Version #Hot Potato - 1:14 #Shaky Shaky - 1:23 #Fruit Salad Intro - 0:12 #Fruit Salad - 2:27 #Willaby Wallaby Woo - 1:33 #Come On Let's Jump - 0:39 #Walk - 1:17 #Fais Do Do - 1:18 #Ponies - 0:53 #The Monkey Dance - 2:00 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) 2:22 #Shake Your Sillies Out - 1:33 #Numbers Joke - 0:13 #Numbers Rhumba - 1:57 #Would You Giggle - 0:42 #Food Poem - 0:11 #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - 1:53 #Butterflies Flit - 0:35 #Where Is Thumbkin - 3:13 #Veil - 0:46 #Yawn Yawn Yawn - 1:37 American Version Same recordings unless otherwise noted #Hot Potato (New recording from 1998) - 1:17 #Shaky Shaky - 1:21 #Fruit Salad Intro (Dialogue) - 0:11 #Fruit Salad - 2:26 #Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate) - 1:10 #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea (New recording, used in TV Series 2) - 0:52 #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog (from Toot Toot) - 1:21 #Willaby Wallaby Woo - 1:32 #Come On Let's Jump - 0:37 #Walk - 1:14 #Fais Do Do (traditional) - 1:15 #Ponies - 0:52 #The Monkey Dance - 1:42 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - 2:07 #Shake Your Sillies Out - 1:34 #Numbers Joke (Dialogue) - 0:11 #Numbers Rhumba (New recording from 1998) - 1:47 #Would You Giggle - 0:40 #Food Poem (Dialogue) - 0:10 #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - 1:51 #The Chase (Instrumental) (not on an Australian album) - 3:55 #Butterflies Flit - 0:33 #Where Is Thumbkin - 3:11 #Veil - 0:44 #Yawn Yawn Yawn - 1:37 Personnel Australia The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Produced by: M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page Engineered by: Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. Recorded at: Noisegate Studios and Tracking Station Studios 1994. M. Cook: guitar, bass guitar, vocal • A. Field: vocal, guitar, bass guitar J. Fatt: piano, organ, accordion, vocal • G. Page: vocal, guitar Additional musicians: Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry Vocals- Greg Truman Guitar - Peter Mackie Childrens voices - Trina Leigh, Allison O'Brien US The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page Vocals: Greg Page Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Greg Truman and Mark Punch Guitars: Murray Cook and Anthony Field Drums/Percussion: Tony Henry and Paul Hester Strings: Maria Schattovits and Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Recorded and Mixed in Sydney Australia by: Chris Brooks Produced by: The Wiggles Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studios 301 Sydney, Australia Package design: Amy McMurry and Leonor Egea Release Dates * Australia: March 12, 1994 * America (original): October 1999 * America (re-release): June 24, 2003 Trivia * The front cover shows The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Goofs * The Wiggles thought that Raffi didn't write Shake Your Sillies Out but he actually did. * In the US release, John Field's name is removed from the song credits of D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur). Gallery Album Booket See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:1994 Category:1994 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes [[Category:Series 1